Стенограммы/Магия дружбы. Часть 2
Русская стенограмма = :предыдущей серии :Сумеречная Искорка: "Элементы гармонии, смотри: Лунная пони"? :Спайк: Это просто старая сказка. :Сумеречная Искорка: ...может наступить вечная ночь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужно немедленно сообщить об этом принцессе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я же сказала, что она сразу ответит. :Спайк: Моя дорогая Искорка, в жизни молодой пони есть много радостей, кроме чтения книг. Найти друзей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Все пони в этом городе не в себе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеюсь, принцесса была права. :Рарити: Она пропала. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет. Лунная пони! :Мэр: Схватите её! Только она знает, где принцесса. :Лунная пони: Прочь от меня! :Радуга Дэш: Возвращайтесь назад! Ночная мгла? Навсегда? Куда она направилась? :Спайк: Мы должны её остановить!.. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты не спал всю ночь, Спайк. Ты ещё совсем малыш, в конце-концов. :Сумеречная Искорка: Элементы, элементы, элементы... Как я смогу остановить Лунную пони без элементов гармонии? :Радуга Дэш: А что такое элементы гармонии? И вообще, откуда ты узнала о Лунной пони? А? Ты что, шпионка? Ой! :Эпплджек: Успокойся, Салли. Никакая она не шпионка, но она точно знает, что здесь происходит. Правда, ведь, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я читала о предсказании Лунной пони. Существуют мистические предметы, которые называются "элементы гармонии". Только они могут остановить Лунную пони, но я не знаю где их найти, я даже не знаю как они действуют. :Пинки Пай: "Элементы гармонии. Справочное руководство." :Сумеречная Искорка: Где ты это нашла? :Пинки Пай: Это было в разделе "э". :Сумеречная Искорка: Существует шесть элементов гармонии, но известны только пять: доброта, смех, щедрость, честность и верность. А шестой элемент не разгадан. Говорят, пять известных элементов находятся в древнем замке сестёр-пони. Этот замок стоит там, где сейчас... :Все пони: ...это в Вечнозелёном лесу! :Пинки Пай: Ура! Пойдём! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не так быстро. Послушайте, я вам благодарна за помощь, но я предпочитаю сделать всё сама. :Эпплджек: Не стоит, красавица. Мы не позволим нашему новому другу отправиться в столь опасное путешествие в одиночестве. Мы пойдём за тобой. :Пинки Пай: Хорошо, если там будут яблоки в карамели. А что? Они очень вкусные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит, никто из вас здесь раньше не был? :Рарити: Ах, нет, конечно. Ты только оглядись: здесь ужасно. :Эпплджек: Здесь всё ненастоящее. Говорят, здесь всё не как в Эквестрии. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это может значить? :Радуга Дэш: Никто не знает. А знаешь почему? :Эпплджек: Радуга, хватит. :Радуга Дэш: Потому что каждый, кто сюда входил, так отсюда и НЕ ВЫШЕЛ! :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай, быстрее! :Флаттершай: Ой, страшно, я боюсь. :Эпплджек: Держись! Я иду! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, что мне делать? :Эпплджек: Отпусти. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да ты что-о?! :Эпплджек: Ничего подобного, обещаю, ты будешь в безопасности. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это опасно. :Эпплджек: Послушай меня, я говорю тебе только чистую правду. Отпусти меня и ты будешь спасена. :Флаттершай: Простите, девочки: я не привыкла носить ничего тяжелее одного или двух кроликов. :Радуга Дэш: Как только Пинки Пай и Рарити были в безопасности, фуф... Я и Флаттершай были тут как тут и ба-бах! Мы поспели как раз вовремя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, Радуга, поспели и я вам очень благодарна, но нам надо... Ох, Мантикор! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы должны пройти мимо него! :Рарити: А ну, прекрати хулиганить! :Рарити: У, моя грива. :Флаттершай: Стой. :Эпплджек: И-хей! Вот так-то, пёсик. :Флаттершай: Стой. :Эпплджек: Он весь твой, подруга. :Радуга Дэш: Всё готово! :Флаттершай: Стой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! :Флаттершай: Стойте! :Флаттершай: Тч, всё в порядке. О, бедный, бедный малыш. :Радуга Дэш: Малыш? :Флаттершай: Сейчас может быть немно-ожечко больно. :Все пони: Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: Ой, да ты просто беззащитный котик, так ведь? Да, всё верно? Это точно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как ты узнала о колючке? :Флаттершай: Я не знала. Просто порой, все мы должны делиться своей добротой с окружающими. :Рарити: А-ах. Моим глазам нужен отдых от всей этой неприятной грязи. Ох, ну я же не буквально. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эти древние руины могут быть прямо перед нами, а мы их даже не узнаем и пройдём мимо, не заметив. :Рарити: Я не заметила тебя, прошу прощения. :Радуга Дэш: Мы здесь... Ох... :Эпплджек: Кажется, я на что-то наступила. :Флаттершай: кричит :Эпплджек: А, это просто грязь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, что ты делаешь? Беги! :Пинки Пай: О, девочки, вы разве не видите? :Пинки Пай: Как нам перебраться через реку? :Пинки Пай: А? :Морской Змей: О, что это за мир, что за мир? :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, сэр, а почему вы плачете? :Морской Змей: Ну, я не знаю. Я просто сидел здесь, занимался своими делами, а потом откуда ни возьмись, налетела эта фиолетовая туча и... и... стёрла с моего лица половину усов! И теперь я выгляжу просто ужасно. :Радуга Дэш: Ой, сколько можно плакать. :Эпплджек: И всё из-за этого пустяка? :Рарити: Это вовсе не пустяк. Как можно быть такой бесчувственной? Ты только посмотри на него. Посмотри, какая милая чешуя. :Морской Змей: Я знаю. :Рарити: У вас очень модная стрижка. :Морской Змей: Я знаю, знаю! :Рарити: И этот прекрасный маникюр. :Морской Змей: Это чистая правда! :Рарити: И всё это - ничто, без ваших чудесных усов. :Морской Змей: Чистая правда, я жалок. :Рарити: Я просто не могу оставить без внимания столь дерзкое отношение к моде и красоте! :Морской Змей: Зачем ты это сделала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, что ты?!.. :Морской Змей: У-ху-ху, мои усы! Ах, как чудесно! :Рарити: Вы потрясающе выглядите. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, Рарити, что стало с твоим хвостом? :Рарити: О, всё в порядке, дорогая. Короткие хвосты сейчас в моде, кроме того, он очень быстро вырастет. :Радуга Дэш: Тоже самое с усами. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, теперь мы можем идти, вперёд! :Морской Змей: Позвольте мне. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот они! Руины, в которых хранятся элементы гармонии. Мы справились. :Эпплджек: Искорка, подожди нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы почти пришли. Ох! :Радуга Дэш: Что с тобой сегодня происходит? :Пинки Пай: Что теперь? :Радуга Дэш: Неудача... :Пинки Пай: О, да. :Голос: Радуга Дэш... :Радуга Дэш: А? Кто там? :Голос: Радуга... :Радуга Дэш: Я тебя не боюсь, выйди на свет! :Голос: Мы с нетерпением ждали приезда самого лучшего летуна во всей Эквестрии. :Радуга Дэш: Кого? :Голос: Тебя, конечно же. :Радуга Дэш: Правда? То есть, о да, я. Хей, эм, вы же сможете повторить тоже самое "Молниям", правда? Дело в том, что я очень долгое время пытаюсь попасть в их группу. :Голос: Нет, Радуга. Мы хотим, чтобы ты присоединилась к нам. :Радуга Дэш: А? :Летун Вечносвободного леса: Мы самая лучшая команда в Вечносвободном лесу и скоро мы станем лучшей группой во всей Эквестрии, но для этого нам нужен капитан. Самый великолепный метатель молний. :Радуга Дэш: Ясно. :Летун Вечносвободного леса: Самый быстрый. :Радуга Дэш: Да. :Летун Вечносвободного леса: Самый храбрый на всей земле. :Радуга Дэш: Да, это всё про меня. :Летун Вечносвободного леса: Нам нужна ты. :Радуга Дэш: Ура! Возьмите меня, дайте мне разобраться с этим мостом и мы обо всём договоримся. :Летун Вечносвободного леса: Нет! Либо мы, либо они. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, что ты там так долго? О, нет. Радуга, не слушай их! :Летун Вечносвободного леса: Ну? :Радуга Дэш: Вы. Спасибо за предложение, но боюсь, мне придётся отказаться. :Все пони: Ура, молодец, Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Видишь? Я бы никогда не бросила друзей в беде. :Эпплджек: Пойдём, Искорка. Ты разве не этого искала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Элементы гармонии. Мы их нашли. Осторожно, осторожно. :Пинки Пай: Один, два, три, четыре... а их всего пять. :Радуга Дэш: А где шестой? :Сумеречная Искорка: В книге написано: когда пять элементов находятся вместе, искра покажет шестой. :Эпплджек: Что же, интересно, это значит? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не уверена, но у меня есть идея. Отойди, я не знаю, что может произойти. :Эпплджек: Все за мной, ей нужно сосредоточиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ах? :Все пони: Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Элементы! :Все пони: Нет! Где она? Где? Где? Искорка? :Эпплджек: Искорка? Где ты? :Рарити: Смотрите! :Эпплджек: Пойдём! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Лунная пони: Это шутка? Ты шутишь, да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Только одна вспышка. Ну давай же, давай. :Лунная пони: Нет! Нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... Где шестой элемент? :Лунная пони: Вы все глупцы! Думаете, вы сможете меня победить? Теперь вы точно не увидите ни свою принцессу, ни Солнце. Ночь будет длиться вечно! :Все пони: Искорка, держись! Держись! Мы идём, мы идём! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты думаешь, что сможешь так просто уничтожить элементы гармонии? Что ж, ты ошибаешься, потому что духи элементов гармонии находятся здесь! :Лунная пони: Что?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, внушившая мне надежду, когда я засомневалась, воплощает дух честности. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, которая смогла укротить Мантикора с сочувствием, воплощает дух доброты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, которая взглянула в лицо своему страху и посмеялась над ним, воплощает дух смеха. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, которая подбодрила расстроенного Змея и сделала ему хороший подарок, воплощает дух щедрости. :Сумеречная Искорка: А Радуга, которая не бросила своих друзей ради собственной выгоды, воплощает дух верности. :Сумеречная Искорка: Духи этих пяти пони помогли нам справиться со всеми испытаниями, которые ты для нас подготовила. :Лунная пони: Но у вас всё ещё нет шестого элемента. Искра не сработала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сработала. Это другая вспышка. Я почувствовала это в тот самый момент, когда я поняла, как я рада слышать вас и видеть. И насколько вы мне небезразличны. Эта искра вспыхнула, когда я осознала, что вы все мои друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Посмотри, Лунная пони, искра появляется в тот момент, когда искра возникает в сердце каждого из нас. Это и есть шестой элемент - магия. :Лунная пони: Нет! Нет! :Радуга Дэш: Ой, моя голова. :Эпплджек: С вами всё в порядке? :Рарити: Невероятно! :Флаттершай: О, Рарити, это чудесно. :Рарити: Знаю. Я с ним больше никогда не расстанусь. :Флаттершай: Посмотри на своё ожерелье. Смотрится очень мило. :Рарити: О! И твоё тоже. :Пинки Пай: Посмотрите на меня, посмотрите! :Радуга Дэш: О, да. :Эпплджек: Искорка, я думала, ты пытаешься обмануть Лунную пони, но теперь я понимаю, что мы действительно представляем элементы дружбы. :Принцесса Селестия: Это чистая правда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия! :Принцесса Селестия: Искорка! Моя верная ученица. Я знала, что ты справишься. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... Вы сказали что это всего лишь старые выдумки. :Принцесса Селестия: Я же сказала, что ты должна завести друзей, больше ничего. Я видела знаки возвращения Лунной пони и я знала, что в твоём сердце есть магия, чтобы победить её, но у тебя бы ничего не вышло без друзей. У меня есть ещё одна просьба. Лунная пони! :Лунная пони: А-ах? :Принцесса Селестия: Я уже тысячу лет тебя не видела. Пора остановить все наши разногласия. Мы должны править страной вместе, моя маленькая сестра. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сестра? :Принцесса Селестия: Ты примешь мою дружбу, сестра? :Пинки Пай: Ой! :Лунная пони: Прости меня! Я так сильно по тебе соскучилась, сестричка! :Принцесса Селестия: Я тоже скучала. :Пинки Пай: Эй! Знаете, что всё это значит? :Пинки Пай: Вечеринка! :Принцесса Селестия: Ты почему такая грустная, моя ученица? Разве ты не счастлива, что выполнила задание и можешь вернуться к своей учёбе в Кантерлот? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот и всё. Стоило мне понять, как хорошо быть с друзьями, как мне приходится покидать их. :Принцесса Селестия: Спайк, запиши пожалуйста. Я, принцесса Селестия, приказываю единорогу Сумеречной Искорке тщательно изучить свою новую миссию для Эквестрии. Она должна продолжить изучение магии дружбы и ещё сообщать обо всех новостях из своего нового дома в Понивилле. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, спасибо, принцесса Селестия! Я обещаю, что буду учиться как можно усерднее. :Пинки Пай: Ну разве это не здорово? Вы рады? Я счастлива, я никогда так не радовалась. Ну, было несколько моментов, но если честно... |-| Английская стенограмма = :on My Little Pony :Twilight Sparkle: "Elements of Harmony, see "Mare in the Moon"? :Spike: But that's just an old ponies' tale. :Twilight Sparkle: She will bring about nighttime eternal. :Twilight Sparkle: It's imperative that the princess is told right away. :Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would wanna take immediate action. :Spike: My Dear Twilight. There is more to a young pony's life than studying. Make some friends. :Pinkie Pie: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: All the ponies in this town are crazy! :Twilight Sparkle: I hope the Princess was right. :Rarity: She's gone. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Nightmare Moon! :Nightmare Moon: laugh :Nightmare Moon: laugh :Mayor Mare: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is! :Nightmare Moon: Stand back, you foals! laughs :screaming :Applejack: Ergh... :Rainbow Dash: Come back here! pants Nighttime? Forever? Where's she going? :Spike: Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!... :Twilight Sparkle: You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony? :Rainbow Dash: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa! :Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do! :Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." :Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that?! :Pinkie Pie: voice It was under "E"! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-- :Everypony: The Everfree Forest! :music :Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go! :Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own. :Applejack: No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple. :Everypony: hmph :Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Twilight Sparkle: So, none of you have been in here before? :Rarity: Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful. :Applejack: And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle: What's that supposed to mean? :Rainbow Dash: Nopony knows. You know why? :Applejack: Rainbow, quit it. :Rainbow Dash: 'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come out! :crash :scream :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Quick! :Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. :Rarity: screams :Twilight Sparkle: screams :Applejack: Hold on! I'm a-comin'! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! What do I do? :Applejack: Let go. :Twilight Sparkle: Are you crazy? :Applejack: No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe. :Twilight Sparkle: That's not true! :Applejack: Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe. :Twilight Sparkle: Yaaah! Phew-wah! :Fluttershy: Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two. :roar :Rainbow Dash: And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- gasp A manticore! :Manny Roar: roar :Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta get past him! :Rarity: Take that, you ruffian! :Manny Roar: roar :Rarity: My hair! Woop-- :Fluttershy: Wait. :Manny Roar: roar :Applejack: YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie. :Fluttershy: Wait. :Manny Roar: roars :Applejack: Whoa! All yours, partner. :Rainbow Dash: I'm on it. :Fluttershy: Wait! :Manny Roar: roars :Rainbow Dash: screams :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Manny Roar: grunt :Twilight Sparkle: snorts :Fluttershy: WAIT! :Manny Roar: roar :Fluttershy: Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby. :Rainbow Dash: Little? :Fluttershy: Now this might hurt for just a second. :Manny Roar: roar :Everypony: Fluttershy! :Manny Roar: purrs :Fluttershy: giggles Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are. :Twilight Sparkle: How did you know about the thorn? :Fluttershy: I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness. :Rarity: No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally. :Twilight Sparkle: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it. :Rarity: I didn't see you there, my apologies. :Rainbow Dash: Right here... guh... :Applejack: Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'. :Fluttershy: scream :Applejack: It's just mud. :growls :Applejack: Aah! :growling :screams :screams :Pinkie Pie: laughter :Everypony: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: laughter Bleh. Ooo! noises laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run! :Pinkie Pie: Oh girls, don't you see? :laughs :Pinkie Pie: How are we gonna cross this? :cry :Pinkie Pie: Huh? :Steven Magnet: sobbing What a world, what a world. :Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying? :Steven Magnet: Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid. wails :Rainbow Dash: Oh, give me a break. :Applejack: That's what all the fuss is about? :Rarity: Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales. :Steven Magnet: sniffs I know. :Rarity: And your expertly coiffed mane. :Steven Magnet: Oh, I know, I know. :Rarity: Your fabulous manicure. :Steven Magnet: gasp It's so true! :Rarity: All ruined without your beautiful mustache. :Steven Magnet: It's true, I'm hideous! :Rarity: I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected. :Steven Magnet: yelp What did you do that for? :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, what are you- :Steven Magnet: moans Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful. :Rarity: You look smashing. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail... :Rarity: Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back. :Rainbow Dash: So would the mustache. :Twilight Sparkle: gasp We can cross now. Let's go. Ah! :Steven Magnet: Allow me. :Twilight Sparkle: There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it! :Applejack: Twilight, wait for us! :Twilight Sparkle: We're almost there. Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: What's with you and falling off cliffs today? :Pinkie Pie: sighs Now what? :Rainbow Dash: Duh. :Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah. :Shadowbolt Leader: Rainbow... :Rainbow Dash: Who's there? :Shadowbolt Leader: Rainbow... :Rainbow Dash: I ain't scared of you! Show yourself! :Shadowbolt Leader: We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria. :Rainbow Dash: Who? :Shadowbolt Leader: Why, you, of course. :Rainbow Dash: Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever. :Shadowbolt Leader: No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent- :Rainbow Dash: Yep. :Shadowbolt Leader: Swiftest- :Rainbow Dash: Yes. :Shadowbolt Leader: Bravest flyer in all the land. :Rainbow Dash: Yes, chuckle it's all true. :Shadowbolt Leader: We need... you. :Rainbow Dash: WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal. :Shadowbolt Leader: No! It's them or us. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, what's taking so long? Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them. :Shadowbolt Leader: Well? :Rainbow Dash: You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no. :cheering :Rainbow Dash: See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'. :Applejack: Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for? :Twilight Sparkle: The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful! :Pinkie Pie: One, two, three, four... There's only five! :Rainbow Dash: Where's the sixth? :Twilight Sparkle: The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed. :Applejack: What in the hay is that supposed to mean? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen. :Applejack: Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate. :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! :Everypony: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! :[All five ponies talking over each other: Fluttershy: Twilight? Applejack: What? Rarity: Where did she go? Pinkie Pie: What happened? Rainbow Dash: What's going on?] :Applejack: Twilight, where are you? :Rarity: Look! :Applejack: Come on! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Nightmare Moon: laugh :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Hmph! :Nightmare Moon: You're kidding. You're kidding, right? :Twilight Sparkle: groan Just one spark. Come on, come on. Aah! :Nightmare Moon: No, no! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp But... where's the sixth Element?! :Nightmare Moon: laughter You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever! laugh :[All five ponies talking over each other: Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Twilight, we're here. Applejack: Don't worry, we'll be there.] :Twilight Sparkle: gasp You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here. :Nightmare Moon: What? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! :Twilight Sparkle: And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! :Twilight Sparkle: The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us. :Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work! :Twilight Sparkle: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic! :Nightmare Moon: Nooo! Nooo! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, my head. :Applejack: Everypony okay? :Rarity: Oh, thank goodness. :Fluttershy: Why Rarity, it's so lovely. :Rarity: I know! I'll never part with it again. :Fluttershy: No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark. :Rarity: What? Ooh. So does yours. :Fluttershy: gasp :Pinkie Pie: Look at mine! Look at mine! :Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah. :Applejack: Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship. :Princess Celestia: Indeed you do. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Celestia. :Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it. :Twilight Sparkle: But... you told me it was all an old pony tale. :Princess Celestia: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna! :Princess Luna: gasp :Princess Celestia: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. :Everypony: Sister? :Princess Celestia: Will you accept my friendship? :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :Princess Luna: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister! :Princess Celestia: I've missed you, too. :Pinkie Pie: her nose sobs Hey, you know what this calls for? :Pinkie Pie: A party! :and cheering ponies :Princess Celestia: Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot? :Twilight Sparkle: That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them. :Princess Celestia: Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville. :cheer :Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before. :cheer :Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went gasp but I mean really- :music :credits de:Transkripte/Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 en:Transcripts/Friendship is Magic, part 2 es:Transcripciones/La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaźń to Magia#Część 2 sv:Transcripts/Vänskap är magisk, del 2 Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон